Drunken paradise
by Heatherxx
Summary: A drunken night out turns into something good.


One shots

Drunken paradise

It had been a long hard day on aau ward with the ward been overflowed with patients needing assistance and with limited doctors and nurses to attend to their needs, hard, would've been a understatement. Fletch, Raf and Serena had decided to head to albies for a the night after all they did deserve it and of course it didn't take long for Serena to hit the Shiraz with the thin red liquid making its way into her system warming her body with every sip. They had been drinking for 3 hours now and it would be fair to say that they were extremely tipsy if not drunk in poor Raf's case, of course Fletch always wanted to play some sort of game when they were drunk it was his little trademark and with some of the games he came up with her was definitely in the wrong business.

" let's play dares!" Fletch announced

" SCOTLAND FOR THE WIN!" Raf drunkenly shouted

" yes that's quite enough of that Raf,do we have to fletch I'm in no fit state for this" Serena giggled out

" that makes it even better my dear"

" ok ok on one condition you never call me that again and I don't end up topless on the table...again"

" ahah I can't promise the last one after all it was you who thought of the idea to play…"

" yes! Fletch that's enough"

" ok who's going first, Serena?"

" fine! It can't be that bad"

" ok the next person that walks in you have to ...flirt and get there number"

" your joking right? I'm too drunk for that and plus I can not flirt, Raf help me out here"

" SCOTLAND!"

" oh for crying out loud fine fine!"

They all waited anxiously for the next person to walk through the doors, Serena praying for it not be someone more that half her age or worse double, whereas both Fletch and Raf were both praying for the worst possible outcome. After an antagonising 10 minutes the door finally creaked open-

" no you can't be serious I can't do it now you do realise who that is don't you!"

" no who is it?"

" That's ms Wolfe from Keller ward she works in the hospital for Christ sake"

" so!" Rad finally spoke out

" Raf! All you've said all night is Scotland and now you decide to join in and not even in support of me"

" just go for it, it's not like we're saying sleep with her although I don't think she'd object" Fletch sniggered out

" what's that meant to mean"

" she cheated on her husband with a women when she was in the army"

" I wish you'd never told me" if truth me told that spurred Serena even more because deep down she'd had a growing crush on Bernie work a month now when she'd seen her working up on Keller she had the most perfect figure from behind and the most gentle looking face and plumed lips.

" fine but if I scratch my back you have to get me out of there do you hear me!"

"Ok ok I'll take you to SCOTLAND!"Raf spoke out

" That will do"Serena downed the rest of her Shiraz around house a glass without a second thought and stood up with a slight sway to her stance as she staggered over towards ms Wolfe determined not to let herself down. " here goes nothing" she said to herself. She ordered her self another Shiraz and glanced towards Bernie at least 10 times before she plucked up the courage to finally smile at the women.

" hi…"

" hi"

" your...your Bernie right you work at the hospital Keller ward"

" yes and you are?"Bernie questioned intrigued at who this beautiful women was.

" Serena Campbell from aau"

" ahh the great Serena Campbell nice to meet you" Bernie extended her hand to meet the soft slender one of serena's as she curled her fingers to grip her hand tightly.

"Can I get you a drink or anything..?"

" yes that would be great"

" Shiraz? "

" er yes" Serena ordered the drink and decided to make her first flirtatious move if that's what you called it be taking a full length look and Bernie and producing a small smile which Bernie clearly witnessed and a small blush creeped up her neck, Serena was astounded by the reaction she got from Bernie with such little effort. Bernie began sipping on her drink with small amounts before she finally turned to Serena after 5 minutes of a comfortable yet disturbing silence.

"What's the real reason you came over because I'm sure it wasn't just to introduce yourself I'm sure you was having more than enough fun with your friends over there who will not stop looking and giggling so come on what's the story"

" I have no idea what your on about.."

" I may be blonde Serena but I'm not dumb so spit it out"

"Ok fine! I was dared to flirt and get the number of the next person that walked through the door which happens to be you so… Here I am"

" disappointed?"

"'Yes,no! No definitely not just shocked but not dis..appointed"

" well then you best give us your best flirtation then I'm hard to impress miss Campbell"

"You're not actually going to make me does this are you"

" dares a dare"

"Alright..you have lovely hair"Bernie burst out in a fit of giggles at the line

" I'm sensing you're not very good at this"

" I've never flirted with a you know a women before well I'm not good with flirting with men neither I get nervous around people"

" do I make you nervous miss Campbell?"

" what.."

" you heard me do I make you nervous" Bernie learned closer to serena's ear her hot breath tickling serena's neck creating goose along her neck.

" well no, well yes maybe a little, maybe I could just get your number so we don't have carry this on"

" if that's what you want but I'd much rather spend more time with you"

" Eurrghh God if you wasn't so hot I'd of gone ages ago" Serena instantly regret the words that fell out of her mouth clearly she more drunk than she thought

" I thought you said you couldn't flirt?" Bernie smirked

" I'm so drunk, not that your only hot because of the drink I mean I definitely wouldn't of said it else but yes your hot oh my god im such a fool."

"Why have you never talked to me before?"

" honestly I was to scared to never been good with words"

" have you ever heard the expression action speaks louder than words"

" what sort of action would I of took"

"Well I could always show you give your friends something real to watch" Bernie moved her hand and covered serena's knee with her hand slowly caressing her leg moving her hand slowly further up" just trust me" Bernie moved her head closer to serena's and attached her lips to the smooth ones of serena's, Serena instantly kissed back with a slight force and want knocking Bernie back into her chair with Serena pushed up against her. Her hands found their way to serena's back where pulled her that inch closer. There mouthed battled for dominance when finally Bernie pulled away and looked into the deep brown eyes of Serena's eyes where they were filled with lust and want most likely from the alcohol but who cares. She slipped a small napkin with her number on into serena's front pocket.

" call me maybe.."

" oh I definitely will ms Wolfe" either women refused to move from there little bubble until Bernie stood to leave but not without planting a small kiss on serena's cheek. Serena made her way back the table with a shocked rad and Fletch.

" who's next then boys" audible gulps were heard from each man.


End file.
